Answers
by sakura-no-yuki
Summary: I've been trying to find my mother and other answers to my painful memories. When I finally found the man that may have the answers to my questions... I found something else. Ethan Cullen. OC x OC. First person narrative. Rating may go up later.
1. First Day

Yukii: I have decided to write a Twilight fanfic. A SHORT STORY. O__O Omg. I have never written any of those before. I'm sorry for any OCC-ness. I'm sorry for my crappy tenses and grammar. I'm sorry for even publishing this.

Kakashi: There there...

Yukii: I really wanted to write a Twilight fanfic! Because I am totally obsessed with it at the moment and needed something to spur it on. Fanfic was a good idea at the time! I absolutely adore Edward and Jacob but I like their pairings... so I created a new vampire! Bwahahahaha!

Kakashi: This idiot doesn't own nothing. Only plot and oc's. Everything else is Stephenie Meyer's.

* * *

First Day

I had finally found him. My last hope, my last chance to know the whereabouts of my mother. I travelled from the other side of the world for this.

Forks, Washington.

The place was much colder and… wetter than I thought it would be. I suppose it is one of the rainiest places in the USA. A perfect place for the Cullens. I needed a place to stay and something normal to keep a low profile. I couldn't just be some random teen popping up in Forks. Everyone knew each other. Something normal... like high school... Not again.

I bought a place on the outskirts of town, away from the attention and near the forests and enrolled into the local high school. I checked myself in the mirror, and rechecked, making sure that I looked invisible to the kids at school.

Dreary looking hair sprayed in place?  
Check.  
Dull top?  
Check.  
Scruffy jeans?  
Check.  
Some glasses to hide more of my face?  
Check.

I looked perfect. I practiced shuffling and dragging my feet as I travelled to my car. Just a regular Renault sufficed. As I drove to school, the town looked really normal and sunny. So much for rainy. Doubt anyone suspected anything out of the ordinary. Like vampires. I halt to stop in the school's parking lot and breathed deeply before testing out my disguise. No one even looked my way as I trudged across the wet grass and to the entrance. I got to the reception and they just handed me my class timetable and let me on my way.

Okay, so far so good.

My disguise made me look normal. I found the classroom with ease and waited for the teacher to guide me to an available seat. The others in the class just looked at me with curiosity before turning back to their friends to continue their previous conversations.

Good. No one cares.

"Right class! Quiet for a sec! Before I do the register, I'd like to introduce you all to our newest addition. Emily Tsui. She just came here from Hong Kong. I know it's a little sudden having her enrol here in the middle of the first semester so uh... be nice!"

The teacher went on to calling out names on the register. He didn't have to remind them about my abrupt appearance.

"Hi, I'm Melissa!" the girl turned round and whispered.

She sat in front of me but I never took notice before. She was quite pretty with long blonde wavy hair, wearing a pink top and black skirt.

"Hi… I'm Emily." I let my voice trail.

From the last few high schools I've been to, she looked like a typical popular girl at high school who did not associate themselves with the ones who looked less attractive than her or "geeks." Considering what I looked like right now, I thought she would have spat in disgust and not talk to me. Oh god. I had feared this. Please don't let her be a sympathetic girl who felt it was her duty to talk to me. The school bell rung, signalling for the school day to officially begin.

"I'll see you later, Emily!"

------------------------------------------

It was lunch. I had managed to pretend to continue doing work in class when I was finished within the first five minutes and avoid any more friend-making. This is not what my purpose is in Forks. I got my lunch and proceeded to an empty table that would finalize to everyone that I was a loner and make everyone not want to know me.

My haven.

Just as I walked towards my safety table, Melissa stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey Emily! Remember me, Melissa? Yeah I thought you would want to sit with us for lunch, you know, get to know everyone." She proceeded in tugging me on the arm to her table.

If this had been in normal circumstances, I would have sincerely thanked her. But there were no normal circumstances for me.

My very being is not normal.

I had never associated myself with others in my last high schools. She dragged me over to the table of 6 people. There were four males and two females who seem to be Melissa's friends but most likely ultimately used her to approach the guys. I knew those types of people. I've seen too many at my last high schools. I guess Melissa needed someone who wouldn't use her. Me. I "looked" like someone who was incapable of seduction or capable of betrayal. In the case of this disguise, yes.

"Hey guys! I'd like you to meet Emily. She's new so be nice!" Melissa squealed with excitement.

The people at the table sneered at me, like I was something lower than them. Melissa laughed nervously and sat me down between her and her girlfriend. Her girlfriends looked at me with their fake smiles as they shifted along, creating a gap between me and the one sitting closest to me. The one sitting closest to me had long blonde hair, obviously dyed and the one sitting next to her had dark brown hair. Both had annoyingly fake high pitched voices. Giggling away as they twirled their hair, flirting with the guys across the table.

"Hi... I'm Lisa... she's Rachel..." The blonde one introduced her and co's self as they laughed a little and turned back to their main attraction. The males.

I didn't really pay attention to the guys as I looked round the cafeteria. Oh god. People were looking at me. The obvious contrast between the crew and me. I was in my second hand clothes picked up at the charity shop, looking like the dreariest person alive, with the popular kids.

Either I look like one of them soon or be prepared to be questioned at why I am "allowed" into their circle.

Suddenly a hand appeared in my view. I turned to the person who initiated the hand shake. He took my hand, shaking it steadily. He had short, thick blonde hair, his eyes ocean blue.

No wonder Melissa was all over him.

"Hey I'm Luke! New girl huh? How you finding Forks? Bet it's not as exciting as Hong Kong... you know, no offense but you look a lot paler than all the Chinese people I've seen..."

"Um...the girls in Hong Kong never really liked being tanned so that's why I'm pretty pale... Forks is nice! It's much cooler than Hong Kong."

I just wished he would stop the questionings.

"So uh... why move here?"

Here comes the question I didn't want him to ask. But thank God for Melissa.

"Luke! You can't just ask that! It might be really personal!" Melissa has officially saved me.

"Yeah... I'm not that comfortable talking about it sorry..."

"No I should be sorry! Didn't know it was so personal!" Luke looked flustered as he apologized time and time again.

"You know for a person coming from Hong Kong, your English is perfect. Like a native speaker with no foreign accent..." Melissa queried.

"I've had a long time to perfect it..."

A very long time.

"Um... and plus! I went to an American international school there... they taught only in English." I quickly added.

They seem to buy the story as they nodded in comprehension. The school bell rang and it was time for my next class. P.E. I hate P.E. It was the hardest lesson to fake in. Pretend you don't have super reflexes and let the ball hit you during dodge ball.

"Hey come on, Emily! We've got swimming!" Melissa called over the crowd.

* * *

Yukii: First chapter. O__o I extremely hoped that it was okay. I am such a crappy writer. Review... please? -shields self from angry Twilight fans- I know I am going to kill it.


	2. Fall

Yukii: Second chapter! I really should be revising for exams... but uh... I can't be bothered.

Kakashi: What do you want me to do about it?

Yukii: I don't own Twilight... wish I owned Edward! Please review!

* * *

Fall.

Swimming. Yes! I don't have a swimming costume with me so I can't even participate! We reached the P.E department and the teacher ordered me to put some worn out plastic blue shoe coverings. He then told me to sit on the bench at the other side of the pool. I entered the pool area and the smell of chlorine stung my nose. As I walked around the pool with my hand to my nose, the guys and the girls came out of the changing rooms. The guys smirked and nudged each other, making some indecent comments that they thought were out of ear shot range. Not for me. Behind me were Lisa and Rachel, whispering about me.

"Why did Melissa bring _her_ along to our table? She's so ew." Lisa scoffed.

"I know! I mean you can't even see her face... not like we would want to anyway! She's a total loser." Rachel added, laughing nastily.

I ignored their comments and went on my way to the bench. Lisa pushed past me, with a little too much force on my hip and I let go of all my reflexes. I could have saved myself from humiliation and from getting wet but I was meant to be human. I plunged into the cold water and shot back up, clinging onto the edge. I left my hair plastered onto my face, looking like the girl from "The Ring".

Oh shit. My glasses.

"She's lost her glasses!" Melissa cried.

Rachel "offered" to retrieve them and when she came back up, one of the sides were snapped off. Great.

"Looks like they were already broken" Rachel said as she handed it over to the teacher.

Thanks for breaking them, I thought.

I got out of the pool with fake difficulty and Melissa guided me to the changing rooms. There were howls of laughter, echoing off the walls. The loudest laugh that I could hear were Lisa's and Rachel's.

I sat on one of the empty benches in the girls changing rooms as Melissa ran out to get some towels and clothes. Kicking off my footwear, I brushed away some wet strands from my face. Melissa returned and placed a towel on my head and P.E kit next to me. I towel dried my hair and saw Melissa turned away. I got undressed and redressed into some tracksuit trousers, white t-shirt and some trainers. I continued to towel dry my hair and Melissa turned round.

"You know we have a hair dryer... it's right there, beside you." Melissa pointed out.

"Um... towel drying is fine..." I felt reluctant to use the hair dryer. She'll see what I truly look like.

Melissa looked at me with disbelief before grabbing the hair dryer and kneeling down in front of me, taking control. She turned on the appliance and started to dry my hair. Her hands started to brush back my hair and she suddenly stopped.

"Oh. My. God." Her hands dropped to her side, the hair dryer still humming away in the back ground.

Here we go.

"You're ... absolutely ... gorgeous!" Melissa exclaimed.

I waited for her daze and shock to blow over.

"I mean people say that oriental women were beautiful but... you're beyond that! You're like a model!" She continued to dry my hair, her complaining about me hiding and then something dawned on her.

"Oh my god, you HAVE to go out there and strut your stuff!" she said as giggled in excitement.

"What?"

But before I knew it, she had grabbed me by the arm and led me back to the pool area, with my hair still slightly damp.

"Wait-no! Hold on a sec!" I waved my free hand in front of me, trying to act out my disapproval but she wouldn't hear me out.

I desperately wanted to escape from her grip. I can't reveal myself. I'll attract too much attention.

"Come on!" Melissa insisted.

I got out into the light in the pool area and looked at everyone. Their wide eyes looking back at me. Even the teacher stared.

Silence.

"We're back! Mr Foley, we're just going to the dryer to dry these clothes." Melissa exclaimed.

I shuffled past Mr Foley to the exit, my head hung low to hide myself and the class were whispering immediately after we left.

I shoved my wet clothes into the tumble dryer located within the P.E department. Apparently fully clothed people fall into the pool quite often. Damn bullies. When the drying was done, I wore my warm and dry clothes and shoes. The voices were louder this time.

"Did you see her? Damn she's fine!"

"More than fine my man! She's beyond hot."

"No way is she the same girl as before."

Melissa picked me up from the tumble dryer room after getting changed. In her hand was my schoolbag and she came over, sweeping back my hair to make sure I kept my hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry about what happened... Lisa and Rachel are just..." Melissa sighed and did not continue. Instead she changed the subject.

"Can you see without your glasses? Do you have a spare pair or contacts?" She was worried.

I reassured her that I had a pair of contacts in my bag and we parted ways as she left for English. Whereas I had Biology.

Upon entering the class, I registered with the teacher and saw that nearly every desk was full. Except for one. Every desk had a pair at it so that means I will not have a partner in Biology, meaning that I won't have anyone to talk to or sit with.

Good. One less hassle.

I already had enough on my hands. The people in the corridors stared and even now the whole class stared. I sat at the empty desk and smiled happily at the empty seat next to me. The guy in front turned round in his seat, leaning over onto my desk.

Luke.

"Hey Emily! So the rumours are true."

"What rumours?"

"Words travels fast. They said that the "loner" girl from this morning turned into the talk of the school! They said that some mysterious hot girl came out of the changing rooms with Melissa after you went in with her."

Great. Attention. And was Luke flattering me? He better not be.

"Anyway, I thought I might wanna warn you... you actually do have a biology partner but he's absent today... he's seems to be always absent on a sunny day... Anyway yeah this guy is really popular so the girls around here might eh... hate you. He's rejected every girl who has confessed to him. Like Lisa and Rachel. Harsh isn't it? He thinks he's better than everyone else you know... I think he might be gay since he's turned down some of the nicest girls around...not that Lisa and Rachel are that nice with all that makeup...jeez... anyway he's extremely unsociable so yeah don't count on having someone to talk to during Biology..."

This is perfect! Even though I don't want a partner, it won't really be like having a partner if he's so unsociable and even more so if he has no interest in girls. This was a good thing.

"Luke, turn round and shut up! Class has begun!" The teacher scowled at Luke, her wrinkles deepening as she frowned. I heard Luke "eep" and he quickly turned round.

The day ended with more stares and whispers. They were compliments but I really didn't need that right now. I drove home, knowing that _that_ was my true safe haven and I hope that the next day won't be as hard as this...

* * *

Yukii: I wanna play vampire baseball!

Kakashi: You're human... even _I_ can't keep up.

Yukii: Stupid human reflex.

Kakashi: Do you _want_ to drink blood?

Yukii: I like pomegranite juice...that's kinda like blood...

Kakashi: Only the colour, Baka...


	3. Trio

Yukii: -sigh- I forget how bad I am at writing. Last chapter was pretty bad... hardly ANY description ... mainly dialogue. So I have now done more descriptive language in this chap. Oh and check out my Lunaescence page for reader insert stories!

Kakashi: Get on with it and stop advertising.

Yukii: okay... I don't own anything except OC's and plot :D

* * *

Nope. Just the same really. I arrived to school wearing the plainest clothes I could find. Now that people have seen my face, I could no longer hide but just accept it. It's strange for someone to cover their face in the first place anyway. I walked quickly to my classroom and sat myself at my desk at the back of the classroom. I heard whispers about me as soon as I stepped into the class. Their voices were loud and clear despite their attempts to muffle their voices. I wish I had human hearing.

I dumped my bag on the desk and slumped into my chair, my head resting on the desk. It was going to be a long day.

Melissa arrived and greeted me enthusiastically, a little too cheery for this time in the morning. I greeted back with a simple wave and kept my head firmly on the desk.

"Little sleep? Well today is going to be a long day for you isn't it?" She giggled and rambled on about something that I paid no attention to. Mentally I groaned at what this day will have in store for me. More people wanting to be acquainted with me.

I hope this day ends quickly.

Class was hectic. People kept introducing themselves to me and more and more people felt the need to do so. Throughout class I tried to think of way to unravel myself from the complex situation that Melissa had plunged me in. I can leave... but wouldn't that be really suspicious? What would my excuse be? Besides I still need to plan my approach to him. Can't just show up at his house going "Hi! I'm here to find out about my mother, now give me answers." Actually, I still haven't researched enough to know where his house is.

Lunch arrived and I sat at the table with Melissa and Lisa on the other side of me. She narrowed her eyes at me and huffed a little before turning back to flirting with some guy at the table.

Hey, I don't want to sit next to you either.

Suddenly a waft of sweetness and something that smelt like a wet dog hit me. I looked over my shoulder to see three people sitting at a table. Just three people.

I asked Melissa and she looked over her shoulder and knew instantly who I was talking about.

"Oh them? The really tall tanned guy is Jacob Black and the girl he's holding hands with is Renesmee Cullen. The guy opposite them is Ethan Cullen... her brother. They are in our year. They have like other siblings that have left this school already."

"Yeah he's like totally stunning but uh... Emily? Don't even count on it. Don't waste your time on him, he'd never go for you." Lisa flicked her hair and scoffed.

Talk about being a bitch.

My eyes lingered on the guy called Ethan. He looked back at me, holding my gaze for a few seconds before I broke eye contact and turned back round to the group.

"Isn't it weird to see your sister with her boyfriend?" Melissa whispered.

As if that helped. They can still hear.

"They aren't related you know... the two of them are adopted... by Dr Cullen and his wife." Luke corrected her.

I knew what he was. I knew what Renesmee was and I was quite surprised. And at the fact that she has developed a relationship with this unknown being. Jacob seemed human but not entirely... but oh did he smell weird.

Ethan Cullen. His perfectly sculpted face. His tall, slender but slightly muscular build. His ruffled thick brown hair. His pale skin. His sweet scent. No doubt that he's a vampire. Better not associate myself with them... you never know which vampires to trust.

"Oh my god Emily! He is totally staring at you." Melissa whispered excitedly as she looked over her shoulder.

I mentally slapped myself in the head. Now this is embarrassing. I already felt his eyes burning into my back but I also knew he could hear Melissa and just confronting him like that made it awkward.

"He's just curious at the new girl" Lisa scoffed before turning back to flirt with the other guys. Which is true as he should know that I wasn't just an ordinary human.

Biology and I'll have to face whoever is my Biology "buddy". The unsociable-hopefully-gay partner. I got to the class to see someone already sitting at the desk. Ethan Cullen. Oh great. Of all the people why him?! I bet he'll have some questions for me. As I approached his desk, he seemed to tremble a little, scooting to the edge of the desk. I sat as far as I could since he looked uncomfortable being near me. He must be gay. Or maybe he has a phobia of girls. Well that's not right... he was okay with his "sister".

"You okay?" I asked but he didn't reply. I uncomfortably ignored his glares at me during the class. At times, I caught his eyes and it was dark as midnight. He must be hungry for blood. Perhaps that's why he's finding it hard to control. But surely if he was hungry and finding it difficult to suppress his thirst during school, he would not be allowed to attend school if he was a danger to humans. Before I could expand on that train of thought, the bell rung and I was so glad that it was the end of the day. Ethan dashed out of the class before I could even stand up. Strange.

The days got worse and worse. Mainly because of Ethan Cullen. Whenever he saw me, he would walk the other way, almost running. Whenever I saw him casually standing next to his car, he would notice me entering the parking lot and walk away, into the building.

Is there something wrong with me?

He was never in the cafeteria anymore and in Biology, he would grip onto his clothes, his face frowning as if he was in pain. Sometimes he would just skip it all together.

Is he trying to avoid me or am I being paranoid?

I got to the cafeteria and Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black were already sitting at their table. It was their table. No one sat at it. Not even when they were absent. Renesmee smiled at me before giggling with Jacob. Through the crowd's noise, all I picked up was "avoiding" and "addicting." What the hell were they on about? Drugs? Heroin? Before I could hone in my hearing on the two, I was swamped by more people coming in and Melissa, grabbing me away from my focus. I was pulled to the table, sitting next to Lisa. I really hated her vibe. Her fake smile, her two-faced personality and her sneers. Rachel seemed to be her minion, her follower. I felt incredibly sympathetic towards Melissa. Who else does she have that weren't like that?

How long has it been since I had arrived in Forks? A month. Why wasn't I already approaching the Cullens? I know where they live now and where he works. But wait, oh yeah, I couldn't because of someone. Ethan Cullen. If I went to his house, I think he may just lose it. What was wrong with him? He was fine when walking amongst the throngs of humans in the corridor but once we get to Biology, he's tense. Maybe I should just look for him when he's at work. I'll go visit him after school and wait until his shift had finished. I didn't have Biology today and I felt relaxed when I didn't have it. I wouldn't have to face him or I would have to feel his uncomfortable glares. When the day ended, I swiftly exited the building, planning my introduction. I reached the parking lot and got out my keys, preparing to get my car. Except my car was missing. Instead there was Renesmeee standing in the space.

"Emily Tsui right?"

"Umm... yeah...is there something you wanted?"

"I don't think you're that oblivious to our presence." She leaned over, resting her hand on my shoulder, whispering in my ear.

"Dhampir."

* * *

Yay or Nay?!


End file.
